Showdown
by SSJVegetaSei
Summary: Does Team Rocket finally get their break? Pikachu gets stolen, and its up to Ash, Brock, Misty and Officer Jenny to get it back!


1 Showdown – Part One  
  
It was a beautiful day in Johto – sunny, not a cloud in the sky. Ash, Misty, and Brock were on their way to Ecruteak City, so Ash could compete at the gym there. As they neared a small forest, Ash was out in front of the others, laughing and singing as he skipped towards the trees. Misty leaned over to Brock. "Wonder why he's so happy?" Ash overheard her.  
  
"Because it's a beautiful day, and I'm on the path to another gym, and I just won my third Johto league badge, and nothing could possibly go wrong with this day!" Pikachu jumped up into the air with an emphatic "Pika!" of agreement. Suddenly, the skies turned dark, and it began to rain. With a cry of shock, Ash took off for the trees, quickly followed by Brock, Misty, and Pikachu.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Not too far away, an umbrella rose from a bush, followed by three heads. One had shoulder-length blue hair, one had very long, banana-shaped red hair, and one had whiskers and a tail. Jessie and James pulled out binoculars and watched Ash's group flee into the shelter of the forest.  
  
James laughed. "Excellent, they've fallen right into our trap."  
  
"Don't forget, we still have to find a way to lure them to the clearing," Jessie cautioned him.  
  
"Yeah," came Meowth's voice, "and if we screw this one up, the Boss is gonna skin us and use us a rugs!" Jessie and James blanched, and made funny faces. Black lines ran down under their eyes.  
  
"Oh, I just couldn't bear the thought of somebody walking on my perfect, youthful skin!" Jessie grew in size, and flames surrounded her. "We MUST Succeed!" James and Meowth quaked in fear.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock sat panting under a large tree. Rain fell all around them. Now and then, Pikachu peeked out of Ash's pack, but the rain continued unabated.  
  
"Ohh... how long are we going to have to wait here?"  
  
"Who knows..."  
  
"But I'm getting hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry, Ash Ketchum!"  
  
"I can't help it, it's my stomach!"  
  
"Rrrr..."  
  
"Hey Brock, do you have anything to eat?" Brock rummaged through his pack.  
  
"Hmm... I don't see anything..." Ash crawled over to him.  
  
"Here – let me look." Ash began searching Brock's pack. "Hey... how big is this pack, anyhow? I think it defies the laws of physics! A guy could get lost in here! Hey, Brock, do you ever clean in here, or do you just move stuff around? If I fall in, it's your fault! Hey , what's that? Eww! It's all sticky! What about this? Nope, can't eat that. Wait a minute, I think I found something!" Ash pulled with all his might, and a small, silver can flew from the pack. Ash ran over to it and picked it up.  
  
"All right! A can of... prune juice?!" Brock perked up. Pulling a microphone out of nowhere, he began to declaim the wonderful properties of prune juice.  
  
"Prunes are one of the most healthful foods in existence, Ash! Originally from... Augh!" Misty grabbed his ear.  
  
"That's quite enough about prunes!"  
  
"...sorry." Ash eyed the can doubtfully.  
  
"Well... it's better than nothing, I suppose..." He moved to open the can, and got a mallet through the head.  
  
"You are NOT going to drink that! I have to walk behind you!" Ash turned a deep shade of red. He mumbled something incoherently.  
  
"What was that, GAS Ketchum?" Ash turned redder.  
  
"Um... I said that... Look, the rain stopped! Let's go!" Ash took off, leaving the others to catch up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
High up in the tree Ash had been leaning against, Team Rocket watched the group run off down the forest path.  
  
"James, initiate phase two."  
  
"Roger!" James pulled out a small remote, and hit the big red button on it. Off in the distance came the sound of screaming.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash groaned as he awoke. Not another pit! What were they trying to accomplish? Team Rocket knew that this trap never worked. He spent a few minutes waiting for Brock and Misty to recover. Misty looked around in obvious disgust.  
  
"Why do they keep doing this?" Ash shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? Let's just get out of here. Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Bulbasaur appeared on the floor of the pit. "Bulbasaur, use your vines to lift me out of here!"  
  
"Bulba!" Bulbasaur's vines wrapped around Ash's stomach, and he began to rise out of the pit.  
  
"AAAGH!" Ash fell to the floor again, clutching his face. Misty ran up to him.  
  
"Ash, what happened? What's the trouble?" She was interrupted by a wave of maniacal laughter from outside of the pit. "Oh no..."  
  
"Did she say trouble?"  
  
"Better make it double!" The smoke faded, and they saw Team Rocket standing above the pit.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
  
"Jessie!"  
  
"James!" A gravelly voice interrupted them.  
  
"Would you two hurry it up?" Being interrupted mid-motto caused them to collapse. James looked for the source of the voice.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Buttch. What are you doing here so soon?" Butch, who had pulled up in a fancy car, flipped out.  
  
"The name's Butch!" He forced himself to calm down. "The Boss sent me to bring you three back, once you finish the job that is. Quite honestly, I don't know why he didn't just send Cassidy and I."  
  
"Never mind that!" snapped Jessie. "Just chill out for a minute."  
  
"Fine. Just hurry up." He leaned back and closed his eyes. Jessie and James turned back to the hole, which Meowth had been watching carefully.  
  
"So, twerps, you've fallen right into our new Invisible Wall trap!"  
  
"What is it?" asked Ash. "Mr. Mime's move?"  
  
"No!" crowed James. "It's... a big piece of glass!" Everyone else, including Butch, Jessie and Meowth, fell over, big sweatdrops running down their faces. Oblivious, James threw a Pokéball. "Victreebel, I choose you!" Victreebel appeared, and, with a screech, latched onto James' head. "Ow... Hey! Get off! Pick up that piece of glass!" Victreebel hopped off, and grabbed the lid with its vines. Suddenly, a glass jar in a retractable mechanical hand grabbed Pikachu. Meowth reeled it in, and Victreebel replaced the glass. Pikachu zapped the jar harmlessly, causing Team Rocket to laugh. James recalled Victreebel, and they jumped into Butch's car. Jessie pointed.  
  
"Let's go!" Butch jumped out of his catnap.  
  
"Why the sudden hurry?"  
  
"Oh, they'll breaking out of the pit soon, and coming to get their Pikachu." James looked smug. Butch looked incredulous.  
  
"Yeah right..." he trailed off as he saw Brock's Onix flick the lid off, and Brock began climbing out. Blanching, he gunned the engine, and the car sped off.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock scrambled up Onix's back, and stood watching the car disappear in the distance.  
  
"No! Pikachu!" Ash surged forward, but Brock grabbed his collar and dragged him back.  
  
"Wait, Ash! If you waste all of your energy, running after them, you won't be able to battle!" Ash hesitated the relaxed.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right, Brock. Still, Pikachu..." Brock pointed.  
  
"Look, Ash, the car left tracks. We can follow them." Ash perked up.  
  
"Yes! Team Rocket, here I come!" Ash set off, following the tracks, only to have Brock grab him again. "Brock, what..."  
  
"Something's not right here, Ash. Butch working together with Jessie and James? There's definitely something going on – things just don't add up. We need Officer Jenny..." at this, he trailed off, his eyes all starry. Misty grabbed his ear.  
  
"For once, you're right – we do need Officer Jenny's help – but this isn't the time to go all mushy over her!" Brock straightened, and his eyes went back to slits.  
  
"You're right, Misty. Come on, Ash. Let's go back to Goldenrod, and get Officer Jenny."  
  
"Right!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash walked back into town. He looked dejected, but he had a definite sense of purpose. Brock and Misty almost had to run to keep up with his determined stride. People turned and stared at the young trainer as he pushed his way through the crowded streets, Brock and Misty shouting apologies as they followed him. After a time, they arrived at the police station.  
  
Ash pushed open the doors and walked in without slowing. "Officer..." Before he could even start, a green and brown blur shot past him and latched onto Officer Jenny's hands.  
  
"What..." Brock looked up at her.  
  
"Officer Jenny, we have a heinous crime to report! One that only a woman of your talent and beauty can solve! A crime of such a horrible nature that only your perfection Augh!" Misty dragged him off.  
  
"Come on, Romeo. Let's go get you a cold shower." Jenny cast about hopelessly, and finally settled upon the distraught Ash.  
  
"What's wrong, young man?"  
  
"We need your help, Officer Jenny! Team Rocket stole my Pikachu, and they drove away with it - we would have followed, but it's too far to walk." Jenny nodded.  
  
"Let's go." She turned to leave the police station. Brock broke free of Misty's grasp, and ran back to Jenny.  
  
"Thank-you so much, Officer Jenny. If there's anything we can do to help, just let us know. And I could be even more help if I had your phone number ERK!" Misty smashed her mallet into Brock's head. Jenny, recovering from the verbal onslaught, beckoned Ash and left the station.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Across the street, in a clump of bushes, Team Rocket watched the group file out of the police station.  
  
"Time for stage three."  
  
"Right, Jess!" James pulled out another remote, and pushed the button.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Ash tripped, and fell down the stairs, as the entire area was rocked by a nearby explosion. Jenny leapt to her feet, and started searching for the source of the calamity.  
  
"What just happened?" A young police officer ran out the door.  
  
"Officer Jenny! We have Nurse Joy on the line - she says it's urgent!" She nodded, and ran back into the station, followed closely by Ash, Misty, and Brock.  
  
* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hurry, Officer Jenny! There's been an explosion here at the Pokémon Centre! I need you to move people out of the area! It's chaos over here, and I can't check on the Pokémon!" Officer Jenny nodded.  
  
"Don't worry Nurse Joy, we'll be right over."  
  
"But..." Jenny turned to regard Ash.  
  
"I'm sorry, young man, but this is an emergency. Many of the Pokémon were already in critical condition, and they may have been further injured in the explosion. If Nurse Joy can't check on them, they may die!" Ash digested this, and his face hardened.  
  
"I guess you're right." Ash jumped out of the way as Brock once again blurred past him. He stood smartly in front of Officer Jenny, saluting.  
  
"My friends and I will do anything we can to help you and Nurse Joy!" Ash and Misty brightened.  
  
"Yeah!" Jenny looked them over.  
  
"Well then, come on. We don't have much time to spare." Following Jenny, they ran from the police station, jumped into a car, and were off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
They arrived at the Pokémon Centre to find thick black smoke pouring from a hole in the side. Police officers moved in to disperse the crowd.  
  
"Officer Jenny!" They looked up to see a tearful Nurse Joy running from the Pokémon Centre, accompanied by a Chansey. Brock ran up to her and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Nurse Joy, what's wrong, oh vision of loveliness?" She wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and stared disbelievingly at Brock. Chansey helpfully produced a Kleenex from her pouch.  
  
"Right after I called the police station, Chansey cleared a path to the recovery room. When I got there, I found every Pokémon missing, stolen by thieves!" Ash leapt forward.  
  
"Which way did they go?" Chansey responded, pointing.  
  
"Chanseyyy!" In the distance was a hot air balloon. Shaped like a Meowth's head.  
  
"Team Rocket!" said Ash, Misty, and Brock at the same time. Jenny whirled.  
  
"You know that balloon?" Ash nodded.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. It belongs to Team Rocket." His face clouded. "The same people that stole my Pikachu..." Jenny was lost in thought.  
  
"Hmm... maybe there's a connection... well, no matter. Mr. Ketchum, let's go..." A scream sounded behind them.  
  
"The Pokémon Centre! It's on fire!" Officer Jenny started toward it, but Brock stopped her with his arm.  
  
"We'll handle this, Officer Jenny. Ash! Misty!"  
  
"Right!" Misty threw her Pokéballs. "Staryu, Poliwhirl, GO!"  
  
"Psyyiyiyiyiyi!" Psyduck had appeared inside the fire.  
  
"Not you, Psyduck! Return!" With a last, resigned "psy," Psyduck vanished back inside its Pokéball.  
  
"Totodile, I choose you!" Totodile appeared, and started dancing. "Totodile, do whatever Misty says!"  
  
"Onix, GO!" Brock's Onix appeared with a loud roar. "Onix, smother the flames with your body!" Onix encircled the Pokémon Centre, cutting off its airflow.  
  
"Staryu, Poliwhirl, Totodile, get up on Onix and use Water Gun!" The Pokémon jumped up on Onix and began spraying the fire. The flames started to drop, then resurged in another part of the building. Ash reached down to his belt.  
  
"Heracross, I choose you!" Heracross appeared and began looking around for some sap. Finding none, it turned to Ash for direction.  
  
"Ash, what's Heracross going to do? Bugs are weak against fire!" Ash smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, Misty. Heracross knows a new move - a few weeks ago, I couldn't sleep. I started reading one of the magazines at the Pokémon Centre, and it showed how to teach this technique to a bug-type." He turned to Heracross. "Heracross - Sandstorm!" Heracross's membrane-thin wings started to vibrate; slowly at first, but rapidly picking up speed. As the speed of the wings increased, the dust was stirred up - and immediately got sucked under Heracross's carapace. Misty gaped at the bug- type.  
  
"How is he doing that?" Brock suddenly had on a white lab coat and glasses.  
  
"When Heracross's wings vibrate at such a high speed against its carapace, they create a field of static electricity. When the dirt is set into motion by the movement of the wings, it is immediately picked up by the static and stored under the carapace. When enough dirt has built up..." Brock's eyes widened. "Run!" Brock, Misty, Totodile, Staryu, and Poliwhirl jumped out of the way with only a second to spare, as the sandstorm attack took effect. Trees were stripped of their leaves, furrows were left in the concrete, and the paint was scoured from, the Pokémon Centre, but the fire was out. The observers began to cheer. Ash put his arm behind his head.  
  
"Aww... it was..." The Pokémon Centre chose this moment to burst into flames again. "Waaa! What's it going to take to put this out?" There was the sound of a Pokéball opening.  
  
"Psy-yi-yi!" Misty fell to the ground, groaning.  
  
"Psyduck!... huh?" Psyduck wasn't running around uselessly, like it usually was. It almost looked... determined. "Psyduck?" Psyduck marched up to the fire. "Are... you going to try an attack?" Psyduck nodded. Misty jumped up. "All right, then, let's do it! Psyduck! Us psychic to put out that fire!" Psyduck began to concentrate. Its eyes turned blue. The building began to glow with the same blue light. As it intensified, the flames grew dimmer. At last, they winked out.  
  
"Psy..." Psyduck fell over with a hollow, wooden sound, as its head hit the cement. After a moment's hesitation, the slightly jaded crowd began cheering anew. Misty bowed and recalled Psyduck.  
  
"Thank-you, thank-you, ladies and gentlemen, and a big round of applause for the amazing Psyduck!" Ash crouched grumpily at the side.  
  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Brock scooted over and crouched next to him, a fresh slap mark on his face.  
  
"I know what you mean, Ash."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Thank-you for all of your help today." They stood in the police station, facing Officer Jenny.  
  
"Well, we really didn't do that much... Anyhow, we had better go find those missing Pokémon... and my pikachu!" Jenny shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash, but it's too late now." Ash stared at her in shock.  
  
"But... Pikachu..."  
  
"I'm truly sorry, but it will be dark by the time we reach the forest, and I can't drive those narrow paths in the dark - they're unsure, and it's just too dangerous." Ash's shoulders fell.  
  
"Ok... but can we start as soon as it's light out?" Jenny smiled at him.  
  
"Of course we will. In the meantime, since you obviously can't stay at the Pokémon Centre, you can stay here. We have some beds in the other room." The group thanked her, and she left them, promising she would be there bright and early.  
  
As Ash dropped off to sleep, his hand reached out to stroke a non- existent presence beside him.  
  
"Pikachu..."  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ash woke the next morning to the gentle prodding of Officer Jenny. "Hunh... what...?" Misty's brow darkened.  
  
"Ash Ketchum, wake up!" Ash jumped five feet into the air, and landed standing with a rigid back next to Misty.  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Jenny smiled.  
  
"Good, then, we'd better get going, and catch those thieves!" Ash glanced at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Waaa! Five-thirty in the morning? No wonder I'm so tired..." Brock pulled a tray out from behind his back. On it were four steaming mugs.  
  
"Well, normally I wouldn't do this Ash, but since it's an emergency..." They each took a mug.  
  
"Coffee!" Ash shouted happily, and drained the mug.  
  
"That's not just any coffee, Ash..." Brock pulled a small bag from his pack. "It's Brock's Own Special Blend Pewter City Espresso!"  
  
"Umm... Brock, what's Espresso?" Brock beamed on.  
  
"I'm glad you asked! Espresso is a special type of coffee with extra caffeine! We'll all be awake real soon! Yup!" Brock maintained his big, goofy grin. Ash soon followed suit.  
  
"Well, we'd better get go-go-going!!!" Ash bounced out the door, followed by the other three, all wide-eyed and energetic.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The group laughed uproariously as they flew along the narrow forest paths at over 100 mph. Ash was busy using one of his spare Pokéballs to recall everything in the forest.  
  
"Tree... Return! Leaf, Return! Officer Jenny's hat - Return!" He giggled in hilarity every time he got something. Brock was engaged in obtaining his pack's phone number, and Misty seemed to believe that she was Psyduck, and was trying to use Confusion on Brock, which was apparently working to some extent. Jenny screamed with laughter every time they went over the bump, and was giving the rest of the group a running commentary.  
  
"Wow, we're making good time! At this rate, we should catch up with them in..." She took her hands off of the wheel, and tried to do some calculations on her fingers. Seemingly satisfied, she put her hands back on the wheel, narrowly avoiding flying off of a cliff. "... another hour or two! Hey, there should be a river up ahead... Whee, there it goes, below us! Hahaha! What a bump! Hey, look at those beautiful trees... they're sure rushing by fast, I wonder why they're in such a hurry?..."  
  
Some forty-five minutes later, sitting amidst a pile of leaves, branches, articles of clothing, and small animals that Ash had caught, Brock began to win free of his Special Blend Espresso. "What... hey, Ash!" Brock shook Ash, bringing him back to real life.  
  
"Wha... what happened?" Brock grimaced.  
  
"I think I made the coffee a little strong." Ash then saw misty, still trying to use confusion.  
  
"Hey, Mist, wake up! I swear, that look on your face is just like Psyduck's! Like Pokémon, like trainer, I suppose! AAUGH!" Misty smacked him with her mallet.  
  
"How dare you compare me to Psyduck?" While they argued, Brock reached over and gently tapped Jenny on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me, Officer Jenny, but could we please slow down before we hit that rock, and the car flips into the air, And WE EXPLODE IN AN ENORMOUS FIREBALL AND DIE??!!!" Brock's touch brought Jenny back to reality, and she wasted no time in slamming on the brakes, bringing their speed back down to something marginally safe. "How much farther is it?"  
  
"Well, if we keep this speed, we should reach the old, abandoned building I suspect they're using for a hideout in about half an hour!"  
  
"You're so smart," gushed Brock. Jenny rolled her eyes. The car rolled to a stop.  
  
"Hey, what happened?" Ash peered up into the front.  
  
"Oh no!" Jenny tapped the dash. "We're out of gas!" Ash looked stricken.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Brock took a pad of paper and a pair of glasses from his pocket.  
  
"Well, past research shows that we will begin walking, quickly lose our way, and after several hours, stumble, tired and hungry, upon our destination." Misty sighed.  
  
"Nothing ever changes. Well, might as well get going."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several hours later, tired and hungry, the group stumbled upon their destination. Ash laughed proudly.  
  
"See, I told you I knew the way!" Misty turned on him angrily.  
  
"Yeah, right! We just got lucky! This happened exactly like Brock said it would!" Brock gave Ash a self-satisfied smirk. Ash ignored him.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Jenny looked around.  
  
"It looks deserted to me... it's obvious that someone's been here though. I think we should go inside and look around." Ash looked at the old building. It looked kind of like the big, temple-like structures at the old Ruins of Alph, except that this building was clearly of a more modern origin. The heavy, concrete door was slightly wedged open. Swallowing his apprehension, he nodded.  
  
"Let's go." They slowly made their way up to it, and slipped inside. The darkness was oppressive. Jennie began feeling her way along the walls.  
  
"There must be a light in here somewhere..." Ash grasped one of his Pokéballs.  
  
"Don't worry, Officer Jenny - I've got it. Cyndaquil, go!" Cyndaquil appeared, and lit its flame. The flickering fire sent them all into sharp relief, everything in the area casting huge, black shadows.  
  
A sudden burst of movement caught their eyes. Misty shrieked as a small, purple blur shot past her.  
  
"Misty! Don't worry - it's just a Rattata!" Misty looked at Ash, naked fear in her eyes.  
  
"Ash... I'm scared. I want out of here." Ash shook his head.  
  
"I know what you mean... it gives me the creeps too - but I'm not leaving until I find Pikachu!" With this resolve, he stalked towards the door at the far end of the large entry room. Jenny started after him.  
  
"Ash, wait! What if it's a trap?" Ash laughed at this, and stepped through the door. His laughter quickly faded. Standing in front of him, flanked by Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy, was Giovanni. He smiled as he adjusted his suit jacket, and began to speak.  
  
"Ah... Mr. Ketchum, I presume? Ah, yes. We've been expecting you. Something to do with this... rodent, no doubt?" He stepped aside, and gestured to a cage behind him.  
  
"Pikachu!" Ash surged forward, and flew back as he impacted an invisible wall. Giovanni laughed congenially.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Mr. Ketchum! It won't be that easy! No, you owe me something, for all of the indignities you have forced upon my underlings. Not to mention for finding this pitiful excuse for a Pokémon for you. And I know just the thing!" His smile disappeared. "We shall have a Pokémon battle - winner takes all." Ash started to smile.  
  
"Yeah... sure! I'll battle you! Now, release my Pikachu!"  
  
"Of course! I've been looking forward to this battle for quite some time!" Misty ran up to Ash.  
  
"Ash, are you sure you know what you're doing?"  
  
"Don't worry! Have you forgotten that I placed in the top sixteen at the Pokémon League, and am the champion of the Orange League? Not only that, but I now have three Johto badges!"  
  
"Oh, brother..." Brock frowned, and laid his hand on Ash's shoulder.  
  
"Ash."  
  
"Yeah, Brock?"  
  
"Something's not right here. You keep your phone numbers in your Pokédex, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I'm going to call for some help - here, give it to me." Ash handed his Pokédex to Brock. "Good luck, Ash."  
  
"Thanks, Brock." Brock nodded, and ran off. Ash turned to face Giovanni. "Let's do this!" Giovanni smiled.  
  
"Excellent. We will have a six Pokémon battle, with no time limit. The first to knock out all six of his opponent's Pokémon wins. Shall we begin?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wonderful! I shall go first. Pokéball, go!" Giovanni threw his first Pokéball. With a brilliant flash, Giovanni's Persian appeared, calmly cleaning its paw. "Ash! It is only fair to warn you that my Pokémon know some very... unique attacks."  
  
"Mine will do just fine with the moves they know! Hmm... against your persian, I choose Heracross! Go!" The large bug appeared, and, not finding any nectar, prepared itself for battle.  
  
"Persian! Poison Claw attack!" Persian launched itself toward Heracross, its gleaming claws extended.  
  
"Heracross - Withdraw!" Heracross rolled into a ball, its armoured back protecting it from Persian's claws, which glanced off harmlessly. "Now use a Tackle attack!" Before Persian or Giovanni could react, Heracross slammed bodily into Persian, stunning it. "All right! Finish it with Mega Horn!" Heracross lifted Persian on its horn. With a sudden flick of its powerful frame, it sent Persian flying high into the air. As it fell, Heracross caught it again on the massive horn. Persian fell to the ground, badly injured.  
  
"No! Damn! Persian, return! All right, you want to play rough? Fine! Nidoking, go!" Ash cried out as the huge, bulky form of Giovanni's Nidoking filled the arena.  
  
"That's the largest Nidoking I've ever seen! Dexter... oh no, Brock has it! Oh well, I'm pretty sure that ten feet tall isn't normal for a Nidoking!" Giovanni's smile returned.  
  
"Of course not, Ash! An average Nidoking stands just over six feet! However, my Pokémon are far from ordinary!"  
  
"Well, neither are mine! Heracross, return! I choose you! Chikorita!" Chikorita appeared, and began nuzzling Ash's leg. "Chikorita! Not now!" Giovanni did not seem amused.  
  
"Nidoking, show him a real tackle!" The monstrous Pokémon charged forward, intent on using its enormous bulk to plaster Chikorita against the nearest hard surface, but the small grass-type vaulted out of the way on its vines.  
  
"Good job! Now us Razor Leaf!"  
  
  
  
"Nidoking, Defense Curl!" Nidoking curled itself up, and the leaves bounced off, settling on the ground in front of it. "Now, use Thrash!" Nidoking began thrashing wildly about, its tail swinging, its arms windmilling, its legs flailing erratically. Chikorita tried to dodge, but the unpredictable attack soon connected, sending Chikorita flying.  
  
Try as it might, Chikorita was unable to evade Nidoking's wildly gyrating limbs, and its speed fell with each successive blow. Finally, it fell, and failed to rise.  
  
"Chikorita, no!" Ash glared at Giovanni, his eyes blazing. "No more playing around!" He reached down to his belt, and pulled out his third Pokéball. "Totodile, go!" Giovanni laughed.  
  
"What's that puny thing going to do? Nidoking, Thrash!" Nidoking once again began its crazed attack. Ash grinned.  
  
"That's just what I thought you would do! Your predictablili.. Pre... The way you do the same things over and over again will be the end of you, Giovanni! Totodile, dance!" Giovanni's eyes widened as Totodile danced effortlessly around Nidoking's flailing extremities. "All right, Totodile!"  
  
"Nidoking! Enough Thrashing! Use Body Slam!" Nidoking stopped Thrashing, and stumbled unsteadily toward Totodile. "Nidoking?"  
  
"Totodile, hit it while it's still confused from Thrash! Water Gun!" Totodile's Water Gun attack slammed into Nidoking, who did not appear to notice. "Try again!" Water Gun once again struck, to no effect. "What's going on? Do it again! Again!" Totodile continued to blast Nidoking with Water Gun, not even slowing it.  
  
"Your Totodile's level is far too low, Ash!" Ash was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Try harder, Totodile! Come on!" Abruptly, Nidoking stopped stumbling. Its confusion had cleared. It walked up to Totodile, which was still spraying it, and planted a powerful foot across its jaw. Totodile flew into the far wall, and laid still.  
  
"Totodile, no! We can't lose! Please, Totodile!" Totodile twitched. Clamping its jaw shut against the horrible pain, it slowly pushed itself up with one good arm, and, staggering, turned to face Nidoking.  
  
"Totodile..." a tear fell from Ash's eye. As it landed, Totodile began to glow brilliantly. The glowing form grew, limbs extending, body expanding. The glow faded. "Croconaw?" The newly-evolved Pokémon nodded, and glared determinedly at the enormous Nidoking.  
  
"All right! Croconaw, Hydro Pump!" Croconaw opened its mouth, and a steel-cracking torrent of water blasted forth, smashing Nidoking against the far wall. Nidoking made one doomed attempt to rise, and then decided to take a nap.  
  
"No!" Screamed Giovanni. "How is it that this... boy... always wins against the mighty Team Rocket? All trainers, attack! We'll teach him what it is to lose!" The trainers of Team Rocket had been waiting for this signal, and a multitude of Pokéballs flew forth, revealing Pokémon of all kinds.  
  
"Waaa!" Ash started to back towards the wall. Brock rushed in.  
  
"Ash, get down!" Ash stared at him, momentarily confused.  
  
"What? Why - AARGH!" Ash was cut off as Brock tackled him to the floor. Before he even had time to digest what had just happened and get angry, the wall above  
  
  
  
him exploded. Trainers and Pokémon poured in. Ash recognized Drake on his Dragonite, Prima riding behind him, Falkner on Pidgeot, Professor Oak, Professor Ivey, and Tracy in a police helicopter, and leading the pack -  
  
"Charizard!" Ash leapt to his feet, and ran forward to greet his old friend, flinging his arms around Charizard's neck.  
  
"You've grown, Charizard!" Charizard nodded, and picking Ash up with his front teeth, placed him on his back. Ash laughed happily. "All right! Let's get them!" Charizard and Dragonite flew up, and began circling the nervous Rocket's below. Tracy ran into the room, Scyther at his side, Sabrina and Alakazam following him.  
  
"Ash!" shouted Tracy. "Make sure they don't escape! We'll handle things down here!" Ash gave him a thumbs-up, and grabbed at Charizard's neck when an abrupt swoop threatened to make him fall off.  
  
"This is the police!" Officer Jenny's voice boomed from the loudspeakers on the helicopter. "Recall your Pokémon and surrender! You are charged with arson, disturbing the peace, criminal negligence resulting in bodily harm, and grand theft Pokémon! Come along quietly and the judge may go easy on you!"  
  
A roar went up from the assembled trainers of Team Rocket, and their Pokémon charged. Falkner whooped and dove in to join the melee. Drake and Dragonite made low passes over the trainer's heads, forcing them to the floor. Tracy, Sabrina, Blaine, and the other Gym Leaders weaved in and out of the fight, their highly-trained Pokémon easily defeating those of Team Rocket. Out of the corner of his eye, Ash saw movement. Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch, and Cassidy were quietly trying to sneak out of a side exit. Charizard followed Ash's gaze, and with an indignant snort, disdainfully spit a ball of fire in their direction. It hit the ground next to them, and exploded.  
  
"We're blasting off again!" They flew off into the distance, leaving only a bright flash of starlight in their wake.  
  
"Mister Ketchum!" Ash's head jerked around at the sound of Giovanni's voice. "I believe that we have a battle to finish." Giovanni was riding an Aerodactyl, which hovered near Charizard.  
  
"I accept your challenge! Charizard! Flamethrower!" Charizard's Flamethrower speared through the air, but Aerodactyl dodged. Charizard tried several more times to hit Aerodactyl, but it was much too fast to hit with Flamethrower.  
  
"Aerodactyl. Tackle attack!" Aerodactyl charged forward, slamming into Charizard's midsection, but the mighty Pokémon was unphased, and soon began to push back, locking the two titans in a battle for aerial dominance, their huge wings pumping, muscles straining, in a display of sheer, raw, Pokémon power.  
  
"Charizard! Aerial Submission!" Charizard shifted its grip, and was suddenly holding Aerodactyl's claws. Aerodactyl gave a short yelp of surprise, right before Charizard began swinging it in circles, both Ash and Giovanni hanging on for dear life. "Now, Charizard - use Seismic Toss!" Charizard shifted grips again, and, holding Aerodactyl by the backs of its wings, flew straight up, then reversed, plummeting straight down, releasing Aerodactyl and pulling up at the very last possible second. Aerodactyl smashed into the ground, instantly unconscious, sending Giovanni flying. He arrived at Officer Jenny's feet. She glowered down at him.  
  
"Giovanni of Team Rocket? You are under arrest!" Giovanni groaned.  
  
"Please... I'm hurt... my arm is broken, and my chest... I need a doctor!" Jenny nodded, and spoke into her radio.  
  
"I need a medical team in here with a stretcher, stat!" Moments later, two paramedics rushed into the building. They loaded Giovanni onto the stretcher, and ran off.  
  
Ash landed next to Jenny. "How's everything going?" She smiled.  
  
"Excellent. We're just mopping up the last of the resistance." She gestured to where several officers and their Growlithes were guarding a lorge group of Rockets while they waited for vans to come and transport them to the jail.  
  
Jenny's radio crackled to life. "Officer Jenny, come outside, quickly!" Jenny and Ash ran outside, to find two newly-arrived officers standing over the unconscious paramedics.  
  
"Oh no! He's escaped!" Ash patted her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. We can get Giovanni another day. The important thing is that we've got all of the stolen Pokémon." A small, sad smile crossed her face.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later that night, a huge party at the Pokémon Centre drew to a close. Ash said goodbye to old friends as they left for their homes in Kanto. As the last guests filtered out, Ash walked over to Charizard, who had finished off a small army's rations in fruit.  
  
"Hey... I sent Chikorita to Professor Oak for treatment... and I need someone to fill out the team." Charizard perked up, groaning at the pain in its belly. "Anyhow... maybe, you would..." Charizard raised its head and bellowed. Ash laughed. "It's great to have you back, Charizard!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Giovanni dragged himself painfully through the undergrowth. He hadn't been joking about his injuries; his arm and several ribs were surely broken. He cursed as he tripped over something. The object made a quiet "oof" sound. He looked down into the now-open blank eyes of James.  
  
"Get up, you useless fools!" All five jumped to their feet.  
  
"Boss!" He gave them an angry glare.  
  
"Come on. We have a lot of work to do." A fanatical gleam entered his eyes. "Ash Ketchum will be mine!"  
  
END OF PART ONE 


End file.
